les yeux de la folie
by Justepourlire
Summary: Tout avait été prévu. Son destin était tracé, élevée pour être une bonne fille de famille. Elle était censé être un parfait robot, elle était censé être une femme de l'ombre mais voilà le destin en avait décidé autrement.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon et bien tout d'abord je pense qu'il faut que je vous souhaite la bienvenue... donc bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Donc ... et bien pour commencer cette fanfiction est entièrement basée sur la jeunesse de Bellatrix Lestrange et elle ne sera (normalement) pas très longue.  
**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le style de l'écriture qui je pense est très différent de ce à quoi ressemble le Harry Potter de J.K Rowling à qui appartient tout les personnages de l'histoire. **

**Je m'excuse à l'avance pour prendre des libertés avec les personnages. **

**et j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

Tout avait été prévu, son destin était tracée, élevée pour être une bonne fille de la famille. Elle était censé être un parfait robot. Elle était censé être une femme de l'ombre mais voilà le destin en avait décidé autrement.

chapitre 1 : 

Les yeux de Bellatrix Black avait toujours eu des yeux expressif, des yeux qui la trahissait à chaque pas ainsi chacun pouvait sonder son âme, une âme semblable à un gouffre vide. Elle n'était qu'une poupée, une poupée dont on avait pris grand soin. Les Black ne devait pas souffrir d'un autre scandale comme leur première fille qui avait tout quitté pour un moldu. Surtout que l'on sentait chez un autre Black, l'envie de rébellion. Il fallait mater tout ça avant que le mal ne se répande. Bellatrix et Narcissa devaient être de parfaite sang pur. Tout était allée vite et personne n'avait vraiment compris pourquoi un soir, tout le monde avait déménagé dans un lointain manoir et les jeunes filles avaient pu être élevés, façonnées de manière à être de parfaites sang pur de la haute société. D'une certaine manière, Bellatrix avait toujours senti qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça mais ce sentiment avait toujours été écrasé par l'endoctrinement de ses parents. Son caractère plutôt explosif d'enfance avait peu à peu été écrasé au profil d'un autre plus distingué mais néanmoins fort. Sa sœur quand à elle n 'avait pas hérité du côté ténébreux et un peu effrayant de la famille Black mais elle avait en elle un certain courage et une certaine honnêteté qui n'avait pu être effacé. Au fond Bellatrix avait toujours su que sa sœur était plus forte qu'elle. Les premières années furent sans grand intérêt pour la brune mise à part le déshonneur causé par la rébellion de son cousin Sirius qui s'amusait à ridiculiser chacun des membres de sa famille. cette constante bataille contre lui avait amené Bellatrix a retrouvé son réel tempérament qui disparaissait vite sous le personnage réservé et hautain qu'on lui avait imposé.

trois années qui passent ainsi, aux rythmes de joute verbale avec son cousin et de contradiction avec elle même.

trois années qui passent aux rythmes des cours et d'un apprentissage de la magie qui la rende perplexe, elle veut en savoir plus.

trois années qui passent aux rythmes de sa haine qui augmente de jours en jours contre les nés moldus.

trois années, où elle n'est qu'une Black.

Et puis lors de l'été des ses 14 ans, ils étaient retournés dans leurs manoirs en ville, les Black revenaient dans la société.

Son caractère belliqueux qui venait juste d'être reconquit disparaissait de nouveau sous les froufrous et les masques de la haute société.

Elle revit durant cet été toutes les personnes de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait déjà mais les voyaient sous un autre jour.  
Beaux, distingués, droits, fiers et prétentieux elle était finalement à sa place avec eux.

cet après midi là, sa mère avait invité quelques "amies" à elle à prendre le thé et avait déclaré à ses filles qu'elles devaient à leur tour devenir amis avec leurs enfants.

cet après midi là, le fossé entre Bellatrix et sa sœur s'approfondit.

Narcissa avait réellement gardé en elle sa nature douce et son masque de glace tombait peu à peu devant les autres qui étaient tous charmés. Ces filles étaient toutes charmées de voir cet once de vérité parmi un ensemble de vide.

Et alors la conversation débuta sur ce qui était finalement une conversation ordinaire de jeunes filles.

Maquillages, garçons, cours. les filles évitaient tout les sujets relatifs à leur condition et il sembla à Bellatrix que chacune d'entre elle gagnait peu à peu leur véritable personnalité.

Mais parmi toutes ses bêtises qu'était elle ? Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à tout ce blabla. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de vouloir à ce point ressembler à ces abrutis de nés moldus. Elles étaient censés être parfaite non ?

La fille qu'elle était ne pouvait comprendre et ne voulait participer à ces relations si ... inférieures.

Elle était une sang pur après tout.

Et dans ses yeux chocolats ont pu voir un élan de moquerie lorsqu'elle fixa les autres filles. Elle était différente finalement.

**C'est la fin du premier chapitre, **

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Ps : désolé pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographe ^^**

**Vos avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour ! Je ne pensais pas ressortir un chapitre aussi tôt mais bon il était écrit alors autant le sortir tout de suite non ? Enfin bref, je remercie ceux qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et encore plus ceux qui vont aussi lire celui ci ! **

**Merci à Nounours4 pour sa review !**

**Et bonne lecture à tous !**

chapitre 2 : elle était belle

Bellatrix était en quatrième année, une année qui sonna comme un renouveau pour la jeune fille : elle était belle.

Elle avait pris conscience de cette beauté après s'être moquée des filles qui admirait son abominable cousin et de leurs airs idiots.

Comment comprendre que des filles soient attirés par un adolescent pré-pubère dont la seule ambition dans la vie était de déshonoré sa famille chaque jour un peu plus ?

Comment comprendre l'intérêt que ces filles portaient à un garçon aux cheveux longs et au visage moqueur qui portait bien trop la marque des Black malgré sa rébellion ?

Ce pauvre et détestable cousin dont le passe temps favori était de jouer un pitoyable héros vengeur avec ses amis. Ces quatre grands nigauds qui se croyaient au dessus de tout et qui malgré les retenus et les cris continuaient leurs pseudos guerre contre l'adversité.

Ils traitaient les serpentards de faibles et d'hypocrites parcequ'ils humilient les plus jeunes, ils méprisent les sangs de bourbes et parce qu'ils font en sorte de ne pas avoir de retenu.

Se prenaient ils pour des saints ?

Ils étaient plus hypocrites que n'importe quel serpentard, ça Bellatrix en était certaine. N'avait elle jamais fait quelque chose contre ses saletés ? Jamais elle n'avait fait manquer de respect à l'un de ses sangs de bourbes, elle était bien en dessus de ça. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à ne serais je que leur adresser un regard alors encore moins la parole. Et pourtant malgré ses innoncence, elle était l'une des cibles des quatres idiots. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à subir ces injustices. Severus Rogue était l'une des cibles favorites de ces griffondors stupides.  
Elle soupira et se reprit immédiatement en se rappelant qu'elle était en cours de métamorphose.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi.

Elle reprit son air concentré et s'appliqua à noter les recommandations du professeur pour réussir à changer une plume en oiseau.

Et quand ce soir là, elle se laissa aller dans son lit ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers son cousin.

Elle le détestait de plus en plus : à chaque blague stupide, à chaque parole blessante, à chaque humiliation sa haine grandissait. Et parallèlement à cette haine, le dégout envers elle même ne cessait de s'accroître.

Une poupée de chiffon.

Bellatrix voulait vraiment se venger, elle voulait faire du mal à cet idiot mais quel était l'intérêt de le faire à l'ombre. La jeune brune voulait montrer à tout le monde que c'était elle, qu'elle était la raison du mal être de son cousin, elle voulait le voir souffrir du bout de sa baguette et pas seulement d'une humiliation devant la grande salle. cependant cette envie grandissante était à chaque fois opposé à ce caractère ombrageux et hautain qu'on lui avait imposé et qui comme un blocage refusait d'accepter l'idée même de se montrer en public.

Et ce soir là comme tout les autres ce fut son caractère de sang pur qui l'emporta. Elle était trop supérieure à cette haine pour se laisser aller.

et pour se persuader de ça, elle se rappela que les garçon la regardait d'un regardait elle aussi comme un être supérieur. Forte de cette constatation qui ne la rendait pas inférieur à son cousin elle s'endormit.

Ses beaux yeux cachés sous ses fines paupières dissimulant l'ombre de satisfaction qu'elle ressentait. Elle était belle.

**voilà deuxième chapitre terminée ! ( je sais qu'il est court et je m'en excuse mais je pense faire essentiellement des petits chapitres ) **

**Alors vos avis ? ^^**


End file.
